LIDAR (Light Detection and Ranging) and LADAR (Laser Detection and Ranging) are methods used to image and characterize remote objects. LIDAR and LADAR are referred to interchangeably herein as “LIDAR”. In typical LIDAR applications, an electromagnetic beam in the optical domain or mid to near infrared domain (about 10-400 THz) is swept through the field of view of a detector.
Electronic countermeasures are not LIDAR per se, but use some of the same concepts relating to beam steering. In some electronic countermeasures, a very strong directed infrared beam is used to confuse the electronics of a guidance or homing system (e.g. of a heat-seeking missile) or to confuse another hostile detection system by providing a number of false images. Some experiments have been performed using optical phased arrays as emitters for various applications. However previous implementations, particularly those using fiber based delay lines, have been extremely expensive and cumbersome.
In the prior art, any related sweeping action, such as beam steering of the electromagnetic beam, has typically been accomplished by a mechanical fixture of some sort. Sweeping a beam through a range of angles is most commonly done today through mechanical gimbal assemblies, or through mechanically steered mirrors.
There is a need for an efficient and cost effective optical phased array device.